Most binders today are manufactured by joining together various individual components manufactured separately and later assembled to form the finished product. More particularly, loose leaf binders have been manufactured by heat sealing front and back sheets of a plastic or polymeric material to sandwich a cardboard core to form front and back covers and a backing intermediate the two, and then securing metallic rings to the backing of the binder which method of manufacture was both time consuming and costly.
In my co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 289,280 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,824 I disclosed a unique retaining means which can be substituted for the metallic rings. However, this retaining means must still be secured to the completed backing-cover combination of the binder by a separate operation, exclusive of its manufacture, with the result that material and time are wasted, very important considerations today when the cost of polymeric or plastics material, and labour have drastically escalated. Therefore binders have become less attractive as a display for use by salesmen of large companies (e.g. insurance companies) for presentation of their products and services.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a binder and a method of manufacture therefor, where material wastage and labour costs are reduced.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a binder utilizing less material than the prior art binders.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a highly reliable binder, manufactured from a single sheet of material in a one step operation.
Further and other objects and advantages of the invention will be seen by those skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and detailed description of two preferred embodiments thereof.